legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Apples of Eden (Assassin's Creed Series)
The Apples of Eden were Pieces of Eden, a type of technology made by First Civilization. Having outlived their creators, the Apples featured prominently, although abstrusely, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these included the Trojan War, parting of the Red Sea, or Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. History Long before mankind existed, the First Civilization of technologically advanced beings inhabited Earth. They created humanity, and enslaved them by modifying their brains to be manipulable by Pieces of Eden. For some time there was a forced peace, until Adam and Eve stole one of the Pieces, an Apple,[4] and started the Human-First Civilization War.[5] As all were too occupied by the war to see the threat, a major solar flare impacted the Earth, and significantly damaged both mankind and their makers. The people of First Civilization slowly became extinct, while mankind grew and populated the Earth, seeing their predecessors as myths and gods.[3][5][7] The Pieces of Eden were not destroyed by the blast, and throughout time, humans started recovering them, also causing a split of sides based on different mindsets, Templars and Assassins. The Templars were out to restore peace in the way the First Civilization had once done, forced by the Pieces, unlike the Assassins, that fought for freedom and a flawed humanity, putting free will above order.[5] Many decades went by as the fight continued between Templars and Assassins, both knowing the importance of the Pieces, especially the Apple, to reach their goal.[1][5] The Apples featured as the most well known Piece of Eden, being favored by Abstergo Industries in their plan of a New World Order, being likely the most predictable Piece, as some other Pieces were known to be able to create time paradoxes.[5] If any villains find the Apples, then the Multi-Universe is doomed. Powers and capabilities Apples were designed to create illusions and to control human minds. They were used by many great rulers throughout history, proving the efficiency of the Apples' powers.[4] The First Civilization added a small part to the human brain that made them susceptible to these powers, only those with mixed genes were mentally immune to the manipulation, but not physically.[1][4] In modern times, humans themselves had already started research on the brain, comparing them to those of other animals, seeing that they were not like the other animals, but not knowing the reason for this.[4] All the Apples could presumably be used in conjunction with a Staff of Eden, though there is only one solid example: Ezio's Apple. Ezio Auditore da Firenze used the two Pieces of Eden to open the Vatican Vault, before taking the Apple, and losing the Staff that was pulled into the ground.[4] Apples also contained knowledge of many technologies used by the First Civilization. Like many other Pieces, they were able to communicate with people, showing them the products necessary to make the technology and transferring wisdom about the manufacturing of the shown devices.[5] A good example of this was Leonardo da Vinci, who studied one of the Apples and invented four war machines, and several other weapons with technology far beyond his own time.[5] There were only six known Apples, one of which had been destroyed in the DIA satellite accident.[4] The Legend of Maka Albarn Blackpool LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour The Apples of Eden are a considerable subplot in the story as the Multi-Universal Resistance and the B Team with Slade's Ensemble are trying to catch and destroy them with Isabella in particular trying to find and destroy him considering after realizing one was in the Multi-Universal Resistance's possession which everyone failed to realize or didn't see. They are also what Jesse and Garret Bobby Furgerson are after in Jesse's plan to have vampires be the highest and most respected race and Furgerson possibly for power. Journey through the Mists In the second half, Nekron wanted the Apples of Eden for himself. During this he sends Rodrigo to bring them to him as promised. Category:Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Artifacts The Eternity